Bad Day
by tempetahusambelkecap
Summary: "Oh my God! Tak tau kah kau Nesia bahwa aku adalah ketua OSIS! Kedudukanku jauh lebih tinggi daripada kedudukanmu, Nes! Tidak usah berlagak 'sok' didepanku! Aku sudah tau bahwa kau tidak cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin!"/"Terima kasih. Aku beruntung mempunyai kembaran seperti mu"/Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi Nesia, mengapa? cekidot #badsummary ;n;


Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

"Kau pikir kau adalah seorang ratu dikelas ini sehingga kau berhak mengatur-atur kita semua dan semua keinginanmu terkabulkan, hah? Kau hanyalah seorang **KETUA-KELAS**!Kau tidak berhak melakukan pemaksaan pada kita! _Dammit!_"

"Aku tau jika aku hanyalah seorang ketua kelas! Dan asal kau tau ya **alis-tebal!**, ini adalah tugas dari guru Fisika dan harus dikumpulkan! Jika tidak harus dikumpulkan aku tidak akan memaksa kalian kan?"

"_Bloody hell! _Tapi kita belum selesai mengerjakannya **mbak-ketua-kelas**! Bisakah kau memberi kita waktu? Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah selesai lalu tugas harus dikumpulkan sekarang juga!"

"Tak bisakah kau membaca jam?! Aku bahkan sudah memberi tambahan waktu 20 menit lamanya tapi hanya 14 orang yang sudah mengumpulkan kepadaku! Padahal kelas ini ada 28 orang! Berarti kalian yang dari tadi tidak memanfaatkan waktu! Dan apa jadinya jika kau yang menjadi ketua kelas, heh **alis-tebal**? Akan kupastikan kelas ini bakal hancur lebur!"

"_Oh my God!_ Tak tau kah kau Nesia bahwa aku adalah ketua OSIS! Kedudukanku jauh lebih tinggi daripada kedudukanmu, Nes! Tidak usah berlagak _'sok' _didepanku! Aku sudah tau bahwa kau tidak cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin!"

"Lalu mengapa kalian memilihku, hah?!"–

Oke, mari kita stop dulu perdebatan dua orang diatas ini. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak siapakah yang dimaksud **alis-tebal** dan **mbak-ketua-kelas**. Ya, **alis-tebal** adalah seorang Arthur Kirkland, seorang siswa Hetalia Junior High School yang berasal dari United Kingdom. Mengapa aku menyebutnya **alis-tebal**? Karena kata **mbak-ketua-kelas** kita tercinta atau Mellisa Nesia Pertiwi, seorang siswi Hetalia Junior High School yang berasal dari Indonesia, alis milik Arthur jika dihitung mencapai 5 tumpuk tetapi terkadang ia menghitungnya dan mencapai 8 tumpuk. Oke, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari Arthur dan Nesia untuk adu mulut. Bahkan hanya masalah sepele pun menjadi adu mulut yang membuat orang ingin menutup telinga. Bahkan mereka pun pernah disuruh keluar kelas oleh Mr. Zwingli karena adu mulut yang hanya masalah sepele; "Buku milik Nesia sobek". Sungguh aneh ya mereka?.

–Arthur terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Nesia. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya lagi. Nesia sedikit tersenyum kemenangan karena melihat Arthur tak bisa menjawabnya. Arthur memandang Nesia tajam dan mendecak sebal. Arthur lalu melemparkan buku tulis fisikanya kepada Nesia yang nyaris mengenai kepala Nesia.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MELEMPARKAN BUKU TULISMU?!" bentak Nesia. Arthur hanya diam dan tak menggubris bentakan Nesia. Nesia yang merasa didiamkan oleh Arthur pun hanya mendecak kesal. Pada saat itu juga bel pulang berbunyi. Nesia benar-benar sangat bersyukur bel pulang sudah terdengar, jika tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dikelas mungkin Nesia sudah sujud syukur. Nesia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas.

"Oke, teman-teman, tugas dikumpulkan!" ucap Nesia. Akhirnya seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya mengumpulkan tugasnya. Nesia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan langsung menyambar tas kesayangannya itu. Saat Nesia berada di ambang pintu ia dihampiri oleh_– uh, kembarannya, Asa Putra Dewangga, siswa Hetalia Junior High School yang juga berasal dari Indonesia._

_"Ada apa kau menghampiriku? Kau tidak pulang bersama temanmu kah?" tanya Nesia. Asa hanya menatap Nesia datar, matanya sayu._

_"Tidak, mereka mengajakku ke kota tapi aku lelah" jawab Asa sangat-sangat datar. Ingin rasanya Nesia tepok jidat melihat kelakuan kembarannya yang sangat aneh ini._

_"Jika begitu kita kembali ke asrama saja" ajak Nesia dan menarik tangan kembarannya. Asa hanya diam menuruti Nesia, senyuman tipis terkembang dibibirnya, entah apa itu maksudnya._

_-ooo-_

_Hal pertama yang Nesia pikirkan ketika ia mencapai kamar asrama tercintanya itu adalah, mandi lalu tidur. Nesia tak ingin keesokan harinya tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena terkena radang, karena sudah adu mulut dengan Arthur. Asa memandang muka Nesia. Ia merasa terjadi sesuatu pada Nesia, entah apakah itu. Asa berniat menanyakannya pada Nesia, tetapi melihat raut wajah Nesia yang terlihat kusut, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. _

_Karena Nesia terlalu serius berlari menuju asrama yang semakin dekat, ia terjatuh, reflek Asa melepaskan gandengannya. Nesia hanya meringis kesakitan dan memegangi lututnya yang terluka, sungguh nasibmu, Nes!. Asa mendekati Nesia dan mengeluarkan obat merah, kapas, dan perban. Jangan kira, walau Asa laki-laki tapi ia adalah salah satu dokter kecil dari kelasnya. Dengan cekatan Asa mengobati luka Nesia. Sedikit demi sedikit raut wajah Nesia sudah mulai tenang._

_"Sudah selesai. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Apa yang membuatmu terjatuh Nes?" tanya Asa dan membereskan kembali obat merah, kapas, dan perban. Nesia hanya diam._

_"Tak usah diam seperti itu Nes. Kau hari ini terlihat aneh, ada apa?" ucap Asa. Nesia hanya mendecak kesal._

_"Arthur" ucap Nesia singkat. Asa menatap Nesia sejenak, matanya menyipit, alisnya berkerut._

_"Ada apa dengan Arthur? Kau adu mulut lagi dengan Arthur?" tanya Asa._

_"Ya" jawab Nesia. Asa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan jawaban dari Nesia._

_"Ayo kita segera kembali ke asrama sebelum kau bertemu si alis tebal lagi!" ucap Asa dan mengulurukan tangannya pada Nesia. Nesia tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Asa._

_"Terima kasih. Aku beruntung mempunyai kembaran seperti mu" ucap Nesia dan tersenyum yang, uh sangat manis menurut Asa. Melihat Nesia, wajah Asa merah padam. Asa segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Nesia. Tak disangka Nesia menarik dirinya untuk berlari menuju asrama. Asa hanya tersenyum melihat kembarannya yang sangat semangat ini._

_-ooo-_

_Nesia sangat sumringah ketika dirinya dan Asa sudah berdiri di depan pintu gebang asrama. Nesia dan Asa pun berpisah disini, Asa mengambil arah selatan sedangkan Nesia arah timur_

_"Kalau bisa besok kau tidak adu mulut lagi dengan si alis-tebal. Jika kau adu mulut lagi kemungkinan besar kau akan radang" ucap Asa sebelum mereka berpisah. Nesia hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Asa._

_"Tidak boleh adu mulut dengan alis-tebal? Apa kau bermimpi, heh Asa? Aku tidak pernah mau adu mulut jika bukan dia yang memulainya!" gumam Nesia nggak jelas. Nesia terus menyusuri taman kecil yang berakhir ke asrama putri. Nesia pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke asrmanya, walau sudah sangat dekat, tetapi Nesia segera ingin ke kamar tercintanya. Walau Nesia tau jika ia berlari otomatis kakinya akan sakit karena terjatuh tadi, namun Nesia tidak menggubris rasa sakit kakinya itu, ia terus berlari hingga asrama lega dan tersenyum senang saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu asrama. Nesia berjalan menuju tangga yang berada di dekat gudang. Sesekali Nesia berpapasan dengan teman se-angkatanya atau kakak kelas nya. Nesia segera melalui satu persatu anak tangga dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Nesia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran __queen size__ nan empuk itu._

_"_Benar-benar _Bad Day!_" gumam Nesia. Tak_ lama Nesia pun terlelap. Semoga hari esokmu lebih baik ya, Nes!._

_-ooo-_

_Halo! Saya junior disini ^^, jadi maafkan saya jika bahasa masih amburadul, alur cerita yang masih labil, terlihat alay, OOC, dan typo ;n;. Jika berkenan tinggalkan review anda ya sebagai dorongan untuk saya supaya bisa lebih baik \(^o^\). Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang sangat-sangat amburadul ini ;u;._

_-Tambahan :_

_Mellisa Nesia Pertiwi : ini OC Nesia milik saya~_

_Asa Putra Dewangga : dan ini sebenarnya bukan nama asli dari OC Indo milik saya ;n;. Namanya sengaja diganti karena fic ini dare dari teman Saya_

_Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca fic saya. Review, plis? ;)_


End file.
